The big day
by vampire1031
Summary: Jojo and the pack decide to get things ready for Siris and Lehua's big day, how will it turn out?


The big day

Jojo and the pack are all up extra early meeting in the living room, Mana took his seat between Jojo's legs resting his arms on Jojo's lap. Vienna and her brothers are sitting on the couch near the television, Pam, Aaron and Shamus are sitting on the couch along with Mana and Jojo, Jonah his brothers as well as Zeke,Austin, Noah, Seth, Hoagie, Max, Frankie, Stephen, and Diego come into the living room followed by Michelle and Andrew.

"So What are we going to do? The thing is in 10 hours we gotta go get ready before they supect anything." Andrew says jumping into the air before striking a Ninja pose.

"Andrew they already know we don't need to be secretive, It's our job to make sure that everything goes according to plan" Shamus says.

Jojo and Mana take part of the pack members down towards the hall where the feast will be held at, Aaron,Koa, and Jonah go with the rest of the pack members to get their tuxidos and dresses.

"Oh heck yeah this is going to be the best ever" Michelle says putting on her dress which has a pink n silver rose pinned over her heart, Michelle then pulls her hair out of her trademark ponytail letting her pink n red streaked hair down.

"Wow this has to be REALLY special if you're taking your hair out of the tail" Shamus says buttoning up his black tux top adjusting his neon green tie.

After everyone is done getting into their tuxidos and dresses they all jump back into their cars and drive towards the hall where the feast will be held at. Back at the hall Jojo, Mana, Damien, Zeke, Austin, Seth, Noah, Jonah and his brothers, Stephen, Frankie, and even Diego are chattering over the big day as they set the tables up and placing the table tops over it.

"I never been to a wedding before" Hoagie says as him and Jonah put the cover on the table before setting 8 sets of forks, spoons, and knives, along with 8 glasses.

"Well there are going to be a lot more you actually only missed one. And That was Aaron and Pam's wedding, it was ironic on the day of the wedding was the day Shamus was born" Jonah replies as they set up 8 more tables along with the 8 sets and glasses.

Vienna comes in along with Pam and Jojo's 96 sisters. As the girls begin to set rose petals on the tables before placing a vase with various color roses on each of the many tables that set up.

"Oh I cannot believe Siris proposed to Lehua" Holy says

"Why not, Siris loves Lehua of course he would propose to her" Whooly says

Jonah and Aaron go into the Siri's room as they check too see how the groom is doing, They walk in to see him sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. Jonah walks up placing a hand on his shoulder to see if he is ok.

"Ok Siris, What is going on?" Jonah asks.

"I can't find my wedding vows, I wrote it for this special occasion and I can't seem to find it anywhere.

"Did Mana happen to come stop by?" Aaron asks lookin at Siris with a questionable expression.

"Yeah he did, why do you ask?" Siris says.

Aaron goes and looks under a box of rits crackers to see a neatly folded up paper.

"Is this is Siris?"

"That is…wait let me guess under Mana's snack?"

"Yups"

"Hell yeah…damn im gonna be late I gotta get ready." Siris says getting is silver tie neatly tucked under his black tux top.

Its time for the wedding to start, they had to have the wedding outdoor since EVERYONE came, Jojo's family,Marcus, Mike and Cody's Family, Vienna's Family, Pam's family, everyone was there. The pack alone took about a quarter of the chairs.

"Before we begin is there anyone who wishes that these two not to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace?" the Pastor says and as soon as he said that the pack including Diego them stand up and face everyone crossing their arms. Not one person said a thing.

"Good" Jojo says as they all sit back down.

"The groom has prepared his own vows"

"I Siris Kawika Kai Whenston do hearby take Lehua Mari Howton to not be my wife but be a part of me, for better or worst, through health and sickness, but not till death do us part, because not even death is capable of keeping my love for her away, I want to be with her always and give her everything she deserves and thensome, and Just to prove I am sincere I propose again."

Siris then gets back on his knee, Shamus and Andrew are coming down with the rings as Siris takes the ring from Shamus' pillow.

"Lehua will you give me the honor of being mine for all eternity?"

"I…I do Siris, a thousand times I do" Lehua says.

Siris then slips on the ring and Lehua does the same, before Lehua laces her arms around his neck letting out a little purr before kissing his lips with passion. Everyone begins to cheer except for the pack, they howl which causes a few of the families to look but shrug their shoulders.

At the dinner hall, Siris is sitting on the left with Aaron and Jonah beside him, Lehua on the right with Pam and Vienna beside her, all the pack members are sitting at the other tables along with the other families there. Before they had their toast some uninvited guest comes busting through the door.

"SHE IS MINE" the who says shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Oh his ass is mine" Shamus says slipping on his gloves before unbuttoning his tux top taking it off and putting it on his chair.

"Not without me cuz" Andrew says following Shamus and both of the young teens grab an arm of the who and take him out closing the door. Behind the closed door you can hear the sounds of punches being thrown and a few minutes later Shamus and Andrew come back in adjusting their shirts.

"sorry about that, lets get back to the toast" Shamus says putting his top back on.

After the toast all the pack members began to howl as so did the parents.


End file.
